civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
C-evo test Book 31/2nd 100 turns
101. 20 AD :20-year intervals now Ostia 3 and builds its Town Hall; still max growth: 2+1+4 - minus 1 corruption, balance all going to research. (Greek militia is stubbornly staying there - what a waste of exploration time! - on one of our irrigated plains, so we are going to issue an ultimatum; if Greeks refuse to receive our emissaries he dies.) F9: "The Greeks" - "Neutral, Isolationistic (95% credibility)." We switch our attitude to "Enthusiastic" but they don't receive our emissaries. Militia dies. Ostia now 2 production, so we start granary and will need to switch later to more production to get it built just in time for the next "pop up". (PS - we forgot to do that.) Overall still cash 15+0 with 9 research. 102. 40 AD "We have contact to the Egyptians now" - our southern explorer finds a militia, and possibly a border but Egy colour is difficult to pick on green tiles. Egyptians parley immediately and we become friends. They want Engineering and offer Polytheism but you should know my views about accepting that. They settle for giving us Monotheism. We get Chivalry for Alphabet (from which we can deduce that they got Map Making from another friend), Monarchy for Masonry, and Medicine (which we are just under halfway through researching) for Construction. A good evening's work. 103. 60 AD Vikings gone. Their population was the same as ours, both just below Egy, when in about 800BC it started to drop - as far as one can judge from the sometimes misleading graph. Seems they neglected military power much more than we. Their tech was ahead of ours and Egy but their exploration was minimal and their cultivation stopped about 1400 BC. 105. 100 AD Medicine > Writing. 106. 120 Greeks gone. Their population was away above us and the other two known, from about 1800 BC till about 500 BC. Their tech was even higher than the Vikings but their military was similarly dismal except very early. Funds are dropping, with new Town Hall, so put tax up to 20%. Rome 5 plus new settlers. Max growth and start another principes. 3+2+(2+6). Ostia 2+2+(4-1=1+2). Cash 11+1, research 8. 111. 220 Start 4th city on plain north-west of Paestum on coast of peninsula. It will grow fast initially but slow down before the others do. 115. 300 Roma Princ, causing short-term reduction in production. 3+1+(2+6). Start temple. 116. 320 Ostia adopts new princ, so Roma back to 3+2+(2+6). 117. 340 Writing > Invention. Capua 4th city, 2+3+0 thanks to forest game. So Roma 4+2+(2+6). Our three explorers are finding interesting bits of topography, and the inlet east of our lake seems to adjoin a substantial sea. Eastern princ finds first foreign border, possibly Phoenician, and will investigate. 119. 380 Eastern Principes is killed by a mounted unit. F5 tells us it was an elephant, 18/6/2.5, costing 24. Can we raise a war party??! (Not yet - and we are fairly close to designing much more powerful units.) Roma 6, adjusts to Hurry Production, 3+4+(2+7). Cash 24+1, research 10 - double figures at last. "We have contact to the Phoenicians now". But they are not initiating talks. 121. 420 Ostia 4 with granary 10 turns from completion. Carry on - we can finish granary then build or borrow Town Guard to let us up to 5 with little wastage. 3+2+(6-2=1+3). Ship finds Egyptian territory away out on west coast. So it will be going around and/or doubling back. Southern princ finds British longboat heading north-east. 124. 480 Paestum 3 and Town Hall: 2+2+(4-1=1+2). No suitable things to build, so go for Trade Goods. South princ enters a pink territory. Cash 29+3, research 12. 125. 500 Americans seek and get friendship. We get Currency for Seafaring, Code of Laws for Masonry. They don't want anything else of the 3 they could get. We could get 5 from them. Their tech is at similar level to Egy and popn is middling. 126. 520 Roma resumes max growth as temple nearly done: 5+2+(2+8). World's first Wonder 127. 540 Phoenicians have built Temple of Zeus. 128. 560 Invention > Chivalry. 129. 580 Roma Temple; go for granary with Hurry Production: 3+4+(2+7). Move out of American territory, having deduced where one of their cities is; see green border? Cash 46+2, research 12. 130. 600 Roma 7; granary won't be in time so Max Prodn: 2+6+(2+7). 131. 620 Ostia Granary, start Town Guard, Max Prodn: 1+4+(5-1=1+3). Capua Town Hall, go for granary; 2+3+(0+1) 133. 660 Chivalry > Iron Working. Contact to Japanese. Old settler has prepared a bit for 5th city and starts improvements between Roma and Ostia. First capture 134. 680 Find Edo 5 with 12/4/2.5 defending. Try the friendly approach but read: "The Japanese empire is in anarchy. Our emissaries didn't find a settled administration to speak to." Well, they could be better off under Roman rule: attack Edo. Capture Edo 3. No barracks, so our princ will take 2 or 3 turns to recover from 28% health loss. 135. 700 No visible response from Japanese. Ostia eases up to Hurry Research: 3+2+(6-2=1+3). Ship has passed Egyptian sea border and found more land west of it. 137. 740 Ostia 5 with new Town Guard: start settlers but max growth: 4+1+(8-2=1+5). Capua 3, and granary will be built just when it's halfway to next level. Switch to different type of construction, selling progress for 18, then resume building granary, which will be ready only 4 turns before needed instead of 9. Edo takeover is complete and it could produce 3 food plus one resource, but in case we lose it (which is not too unlikely as there is another city just east of it) we switch to max prodn and could do Trade Goods but our man is fighting fit again so we are going to put up a fight: try another Principes: 0+4+0. Cash 73+0, research 16, nearly halfway through Iron W. 139. 780 Jap hardened horseman appears (same 12/4/2.5). We could kill him, but if he has mates one of them would get us. As it stands, our defence (even if we had moved last turn) would equal his attack, so he may not be ready for kamikaze. Egyptians talk, and we get Theology for Seafaring and Astronomy for Invention. 140. 800 Roma granary (earlier than desirable, but we can't remember everythibg), switch to max growth for building settlers. Irrigation, paradoxically, gives Ostia more resources: 4+2+(7-2=1+4). Cash 77-1, research 18. 142. 840 Iron Working > Monotheism. Ostia 6 (20/40) and road gives it another trade; switch to max prodn: 1+6+(8-2=1+5). Edo has built its own principes but he's green; he climbs a hill. Americans talk; we get Philosophy for Iron Working. 143. 860 Our man on Edo hill dies: Jap hardened dragoon 33/11/2.5, cost 42, down to 52% health but they may have others; we take a chance and kill him and continue to build another princ. 144. 880 It was a bad idea: Jap horseman kills our princ. Switch to militia and spend 4 gold to rush him, so that if we lose Edo the Japs will have to have destroyed it. Roma 8 (24/40): switch to max prodn: 3+6+(2+9). Paestum 4; start settlers, who will be just in time: 3+3+(6-2=1+3). Phoenician invasion from 900 145. 900 Phoenician kills our old settler on a forest; they have a militia nearby. This could be serious. But if it was only an elephant it will be a bit sick now (27 v 15) and we're not much at risk on our hills. 146. 920 Monotheism > Military research without waiting for Gunpowder. Americans offer Mathematics for Invention: OK. 147. 940 Tax to zero to speed research: Cash 61-7, research 23. 148. 960 Ostia 4 (26/40) plus settlers: go for barracks: 2+2+(6-2=0+4). Settler heads for Capua. 149. 980 Musketeers: 39/26/1.5, cost 35. Research Bridge Building to produce Overweight units. 150. 1000 Roma 6 (40/40) plus settlers, starts musketeers: 0+6+(0+7). Edo Principes, starts musketeers. Phoenician veteran elephant (86%) shows his face and dies, with our princ dropping to 57% health. Can't sustain cash drain, so raise tax to 30%: cash 40-2, research 12. 151. 1020 Roma 7 (20/40 - zero growth but it was on 40 stopped by lack of aqueduct); 1+6+(3+6). 152. 1040 Capua granary, start Barracks. Edo now sees two Jap horsemen. 153. 1060 No Japs in sight. Ostia's princ back to 100% so kills phoen militia and gets third stripe but is down to 45%. 155. 1100 Ostia 5: 3+2+(8-2=2+4). 156. 1120 Roma Musketeers, start more. 157. 1140 Capua 4, max prodn for barracks: 0+7+(3-1=1+1). Another Phoen elephant on the forest just as our vet reaches 100%: dead, with vet dropping to 62%. Roma sends its princ in support. 158. 1160 Paestum 3 plus settlers, starts barracks: 1+2+(4-1=1+2). 159. 1180 Edo musketeers, goes for trade goods, 0+4+0. Another Phoen elephant dies in forest and our vet drops to 46%. 160. 1200 Bridge Building and take a chance > Gunpowder. Capua barracks and will have musketeers in 5 turns. Edo militia goes exploring. 161. 1220 Roma musketeers just as another Phoen repeats cycle and vet becomes elite at 36% health. Tax 20%. Cash 36-1, research 16. 162. 1240 Ostia 6 (21/40), switch to speed barracks: 0+5+(8-2=1+5). 163. 1260 Ostia eases:2+4+(9-3=1+5). 164. 1280 Ostia barracks: max prodn for musketeers: 0+6+(8-2=1+5). 165. 1300 Capua musketeers, start temple on max research: 2+6+(4-1=1+2). 167. 1340 Roma musketeers, max growth: 5+2+(2+10). Cash 30-1, research 19. 168. 1360 Roma 8: 4+4+(3+10). Cash 29+0, research 19. 169. 1380 Gunpowder > Military research. Roma stops musk (sold for 7) and does trade goods to max: 2+6+(2+9). Tax 0%, cash 36+0, research 23. 170. 1400 Americans talk; we get Science for Gunpowder. Ostia musketeers. 171. 1420 Phoen Principes appears: same as ours. 172. 1440 Capua temple, do Trade goods: max growth: 3+5+(5-2=0+3). Ostia musketeers get target practice, drop to 49%. Japs produce musketeers 11/22/1.5, cost 21. Overweight units designed 173. 1460 New redcoated overweight musketeers 64/48/1.5, cost 56. Start four after a spot of "selling". Research Mathematics. Tax 40%, cash 62-3, research 15. 174. 1480 Ostia's musk gained more practice while successfully defending. Capua 5, max prodn: 1+8+(5-2=1+2). Start new south-west city, flanked by defenders on hills. 175. 1500 Ostia's musketeer gets third stripe with another 51% drop. Roma will reach max size but must build a redcoat. :Now 10-year intervals 177. 1520 Paestum Barracks, starts redcoat. 1+2+(4-1=1+2). 178. 1530 Mathematics > Metallurgy. Six cities by 1550 180. 1550 Tarquinia founded: will reach 3 in 20 turns. Phoenician dragoon 48/16/2.5, cost 48. 181. 1560 Capua redcoats. Ostia needed two defenders, but both held and gained a level. 182. 1570 Tax 50%, cash 31+0, research 10. 186. 1610 No enemies in view recently. Capua builds second redcoat and switches to max growth: 2+7+(6-2=2+2). Cash 31+0, research 11. 187. 1620 Edo gets first redcoats and switches to max growth: 3+1+0. 189. 1640 Roma 6 plus settlers, start aqueduct: 3+0+(5+5). Ostia Temple, max growth, start aqueduct: 4+2+(10-3=4+3). Cash 31-1, research 11. 190. 1650 Roma 7: after some rehoming of units, 2+4+(6+5). Paestum has a redcoat from Capua, so max growth: 2+2+(4-1=2+1). Cash 31+1, research 11. 193. 1680 Metallurgy > Ballistics Capua redcoat, starts cathedral: 1+8+(7-3=2+2). 194. 1690 Misunderstood manual?? A hardened Phoenician musketeer 48/32, i.e. attack strength 72 (possibly a little less because he was 94% in 1670), defeats our hardened musketeer (39/26) who has just arrived on a hill: defensive strength was expected to be (26 x 1.5) doubled, i.e. 78. Evidently the hill's "+100%" applies only to the basic defensive strength, i.e. totalling 65. (no consolation to see the attacker down to 10% health!) The "Combat" section of "Concepts" in the manual does, in fact, say clearly that the following enhancements for defenders are accumulative, not multiplicative: experience; terrain bonus (in this case +100%); wall or fortress; fortification. So our militia must wait a turn on the hill before getting the maximum: 26+13+26+0+13=78. On a mountain he would be 91 after waiting a turn. So we revert to previous situation and replay 1680 slightly differently. Ostia 7: 5+2+(12-4=4+4). Cash 35+1, research 12. 197. 1720 Egyptians talk; we get Steam Engine for Gunpowder. Ostia 8; max research: 1+7+(12-4=4+4). Paestum 4: 3+3+(6-2=2+2). Cash 39+2; research 14. 199. 1740 Roma 8: max prodn: 1 profit, 6 production, (6+5). Cash 41+3, research 13. 200. 1750 Paestum builds its redcoat, starts temple. Tarquinia 3: 3+2+0. Category:C-evo test Book 31